clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Commander Bsyew
Commander Bsyew's Talk Page Background by Commander Bsyew Hello, ! Welcome to my userpage! If you have any questions, contact me here! Thanks! __TOC__ ' Remember to Put 4 Tides. ' No. Hello, Please do NOT make a page about "New party?", Please create a blog post about it. Thank you. Seth4564official 00:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello Bsyew, I saw you asked me to make a Flag and a Pin tracker for you. First of all, i think you were talking about thr animated flag with my penguin- you can make one through [http://www.makesweet.com/mixer/my-flag This website]. It allows you to add image(s), paste them above a flag, and it will make the animation by itself. Then you will be able to download your animation to your computer. And about the pin tracker, you can use the same pin tracker i use, or use This Image, that i will update whenever a new pin is hdden. Have a Happy Editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Go to chat please :) Head General Wave Jones is here! Bomb your momentum, Spread the news, and . 06:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) WHY? Dear Bsyew, your Wall of Fame is copied off of mine. It has almost the same people, the same text, and almost the same template! I'm not too upset, but ask next time before using something I made, okay? --Mariobilly 23:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Friend I want to be your friend. I made an icon of your user profile. So plese be my friend! Hi, I want to be your friend so bad! I made an icon on the computer of your user profile. So please be my friend! Ballono April 12, 2012 8:35 PM Ballono 20:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. It's cool, you can use it. Just ask next time, kk? --Mariobilly 03:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Grey Puffle Hello by my friend plz ^-^ -- '''Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 07:57, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Dont delete my page look at this or click the link http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Do_you_like_the_old_look_of_puffles_or_the_new_one Promotion Hello Bsyew, We have greatnews fot you! today (26th may, 2012), you received Rollback rights! Rollback rights give you the right to undo edits in one click! if you view the page history, near the "Undo" button, there is also a "rollback" button. If you click this button, you will automatically revert the page to the last version, but make sure the previous version inst vandalised too! For more information adn help about Rollback rights, pelase contact me or any other admin. Happy editing, and enjoy the rollback rights! :) Question Hi Bsyew, I'm really sorry for being away on chat, but i had to do something (i hope it doesn't seem as if i'm trying to escape from answearing your question). As i said, if there is a bad or unsatisfying moderation in chat, serveral admins discuss about giving someone chat mods. We pick this user by looking on his behavior- how he treats to others- and his experience in wikia and on this wiki. About your second question- you were given Rollback rights without discussion beteen the admins. We decided to give the rights to someone else instead so i removed them. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 08:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Userpage. Hi Bsyew, First of all, i'm really sorry for the delay in the replay message. I created a template for the music you wanted (i added the music from the EPF Command Room, if it isn't the music you wanted tell me and i will replace it). Anyway, add this template to your userpage: Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:15, June 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Help Hi, Bsyew, I see that you asked me that. "When someone edits your secret page, and you don't want to show it in the Recent Activity Page"... ...Well the answer is that you can't. All pages (except Template and MediaWiki pages) will be seen in the Recent Activity. (Thats all I know)... If you aren't satisfied with my answer, try asking the other administrators. Well, I can only give a tip that if someone edits that page, and it appears in the recent wiki activity, try editing a lot of pages, so, when you edit a lot of pages, your page will go to the bottom and the new pages will come to the top. Do like that till your page goes to the next page. This tip will help you get more edits... and your secret page wont be seen at all. Thanks- Mixer2301 Saturday, June 02, 2012 Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Temp Admin? Hi Bsyew, I gave Blast a 24 hours trial of Administrator rights. Sometimes we give some users test trails in case we will look for new admins in the future- for example. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Lets go on chat. User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 05:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE Hi Bsyew, First of all, i added the music to your prank age (if it's teh wrong one please tell me). About the quiz, i'll help making it as soon as i go back from school. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat please User:Seth4564official The nicest user on the wiki :D(I give hugs ;).) 20:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Bsyew, I removed the example from my sandbox. All i have to do now is to take the quiz! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Party! why did you remove one part of the Track Herbert Stamp DUDE WHY DID YOU REMOVE ONE PART OF THE Track Herbert stamp WHY MAN?! Reply I spoke with Shrimp on chat and he said he disagree. I don't think the wiki is ready for the vote yet either. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Why? Is something wrong? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I will try. I amm categorizing the uncategorized pages, so that we can get featured wiki. I saw it on psaro's talk page. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Can't now cause gtg. Maybe in a couple of hours? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 07:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Why can we not discuss it on talk pages? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 11:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll wait. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 21:05, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I will wait all you like. Yugimuto1 Talk edits 13:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're invited! Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig Can I use http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABsyewSig please? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 08:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you have t make it a template? Yugimuto1 Talk edits 08:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) This good? Colored Name Hi Bsyew, As the Chat Mod trial is for one day, and it takes time to the MediaWiki system to be updated, changing the names of Chat Mods that were appointed from the calendar is not practical, as it requres updating the page every day. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) No I didn't say you would be put back in Template Team for making the template, never. It was a test and you didn't pass it. Happy65 Like Snow has totally bad grammar in it and that's why you didn't pass the test. RE:Game Hi Bsyew, I know some basic HTML elements (some div and span), but when it come to game developing, i'm afraid i have no knowledge about it and i will be kinda useless. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Which program do you use for taking screenshots of cp Sorry to bother you, bysew, but today on chat we were discussing about which programmes we use to take pics of cp. Pucho00 told me to ask you what you use. Please reply on pucho's page but tell him i told you to. The Most Villainous Crab Ever dragon! this is the dragon. it might be for your island. lets call it the a specil gift dragon.-- VA VA TALK 05:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Banner Ello there. Here's the banner you wanted for Tropical Island, hope you like it. Choco Late9 00:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Negative Post Hi on my user page I saw a negative post Warning #1 if you go past #3 warnings you will be banned from user page. --Ibetatester 04:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:New User Pic I don't know how long it would take me. Plus I would have to find the right images for it. Once I find them all them I'll start it. If I can find the images then I'll try to put them in the same pose. If not, will the pose matter? Or do you just want one? Choco Late9 03:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Time I'm not doing much of anything so it wouldn't take long to make. The only hard part would be to find the right items. I'm searching now though. Please be patient. Choco Late9 03:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Progress Yeah, sort of. I couldn't find any cut outs of the items but that's probably because they're too new. Anyways, I'm almost done, but I'm going to finish it up later. Choco Late9 04:52, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Result Alright so I have it all finished. As for the cut outs I searched for them on numerous sites, but last night I came across this site that has a lot of them http://clubpenguincutouts.com/. Unfortunately, they didn't have any of the items that you wanted so I had to find other things. If you download the latest zip file they have you'll get a good amount of images; I did so last night and it contained a lot of items, backgrounds and penguin poses too. Lucky enough that I found some penguins wearing the Up To No Good Suit. I put everything together with Photoshop by the way, but here it is so hopefully it's good enough. Oops I just noticed that I spelled your name wrong..sorry about that. Here's the corrected picture. Choco Late9 17:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Music Ello there. I found my music from the page Music/Party. There are also some other ones on the Igloo page as well. Once you find one you like, you can do this: *{ {EmbedMusic|and place the number here} } without the spaces between the curly brackets of course. Hope this helps. Choco Late9 21:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you a new chat mod? RE:Photo shop I'm not sure. Did you try looking under Adobe maybe? If you have a Mac you can try looking for it in the Finder. If not then I'm not quite sure. I got Photoshop for my laptop last year so I don't remember much about getting it. Choco Late9 23:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Post feedbacks Usually what I do when I have another author working on my blog I give them feedback if their blog posts aren't perfect, so that in the future it would be of better quality. Here's some feedback of your recent post: Generally, it's done quite well. Just a few things: *Not every word in the sentence needs to be capitalized. *It's Sneak Peek, not "peak". *I don't require that bloggers sign their posts, but you can do that if you want to. --[[User:LordMaster96|'''LordMaster96]] 04:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and by the way could you leave me a short bio of yourself or something so I can add it to the blog authors page? Thanks. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 04:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Only blog administrators (in that case, me) can edit pages. I don't like how Blogger only has two user groups: author and administrator. It would be nice if they made it so that there's a group where authors can edit pages as well. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 04:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I would have to change your rights but I'm not doing so since it allows access to basically everything on the site. Simply just drop me a message with your bio. A lot of my pages don't need updating often. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 04:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Bio as in biography. I'm not adding any administrators to the blog, so just type up what you want to say about yourself in the "Authors" page and paste it onto my talk page. Example, mine looks like: ::Hello everybody. I'm Error504, the founder of this blog. I've played Club Penguin since 2009, and as a staff member of the Club Penguin Wiki Network, I know a lot about the game. If you do spot me on Club Penguin, my penguin's name is Lordmaster96. I can post as early as 7 AM and as late as midnight on most days (Penguin Standard Time). I'll see you guys around! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 05:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Tracker Hi Bsyew, How can i help with the tracker? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Musin It didn't work as you added spaces- URL has _ instead. Use this one: Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can't Chat Sorry Bsyew! I would love to come on chat but I can't. I've been using my IPod to edit on the wiki lately because I've been forced to spend time with my family. So I'm not really allowed to use my computer, and every time I try to come on chat it lags my IPod. I'm telling you this because I didn't want to be rude. :3 [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 04:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Picture2 Ello again. I finished your new user picture. Is this okay? Fixed Is this what you meant? If not then there's nothing else I can do. Choco Late9 23:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah? I was on because I wanted to make sure I added all of the Band members, still doesn't mean I'm not busy now. Anyways, it isn't hard to track them, and you have plenty of time to do so this month. I tracked them for the past few hours anyway, so I'm done for the night. I said I'll help you next time I'm on and not busy. Choco Late9 02:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Prank page Hi Bsyew, I didn't quite understand what the problem is. If you already fixed it, or in case i missed it, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:New Picture Here it is. All the same items, expect the Blue Book, since you can only have one hand item lol. Hopefully I got the other things correct. Choco Late9 15:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:items Hello there. In all honesty, I have no idea. I logged on once the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam started; I seem to be getting all of them early for some reason, so that may have something to do with it. I would just log on randomly at times and the next challenge would be ready for me, so I would just to do. I didn't cheat or anything, since I haven't a clue how to, so I really don't know how I have all the items already in 2 days. Hopefully that clears up some things. Choco Late9 19:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Meeting Hello! Make sure not to miss the wiki council meeting on the 28th of July! Thank you, Tracker I finished the tracker picture you wanted. If I need to change anything let me know. As for your other request, I can't find a cut out of the Up To No Good Suit to fit, or work with that kind of pose. If you have any alternative ideas don't hesitate to ask, though I won't start working on any more requests until the up-coming Monday, the 30th, as I'll be busy with my own things. Choco Late9 12:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Shops Wiki Hello Bsyew, Welcome told me that you're planning to adopt the Club Penguin Shops Wiki. Thing is, the Shops Wiki has moved here, and if you go there you won't get any customers or items or anything. 12:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE You want the Center Stage Background on your tracker? That's what you're asking right? Choco Late9 16:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) SWF Hi Bsyew, You have logged off moments before i came back, so anyway, here's the SWF: *blueprint.swf Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! RE:A cursor! Hi Bsyew, Sdgsgfs added this idea to today's Community Council subjects, although i think that if a user want a cursor, he should do that via or . Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Discussion Meeting Hello, Be sure to attend the Wiki Discussion Meeting today on this wiki chat! Your voice can change the future of the wiki. Thank you, The Administration RE:Your bot Hi Bsyew, These 3 pages will be very helpful to you: *Randomtime/AWB- The most helpful for begginers! *Randomtime's blog *Randomtime/Pybot Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Club Penguin Twitter Background No I wouldn't mind doing such a favor. But like always I would have to know what needs to be on it and how large the background would have to be. Have one of them reply to me with that information and I'll see what I can do. Choco Late9 01:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please let me on chat. Game background Hi again, We can't use this picture because it doesn't repeat. When you go down, you can't go further because below, it will be the sky. We must find an image with simple content which is a loop. Even a picure with only ocean, only snow or other... 08:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Make the game mork in any page Hi, It would be easier to make the game work in any page without the editor below. It is worth to keep it or can we remove this section? 15:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I have seen that you have changed the map many times with the editor so I suppose that it is worth. 16:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) New game template Here we are. The game works in any mainspace pages typing the following code: I suggest to put this code into another template and then include this template in the pages. 06:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :What's new? 04:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Kicked It was only an example spam!>:( Love07818 (talk) 22:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:My Twitter Using the full sized image would probably work best. Choco Late9 01:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Villains such as Herbert and the Ultimate Proto-bot, then no. I tried looking for cut outs of them and other villains but had no success. Choco Late9 02:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Your user page Hi Bsyew, Your user page looks fine to me. If you've already ficed it, please let me know (if not please describe the problem). 08:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) template:Club Game OK. I have created template:Club Game for you. Now try to include the template in a mainspace page please. 05:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Bad news Neither of us can control wiki mascots anymore. Roger said wiki mascots are admins-only or sockpuppets. Sorry, but Dubstep is currently being blocked. It seems none of us can control them now. I know, it's not fair. CoinsCPhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png'Phineas and Ferb', Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Club Penguin. Talk to me. Be really really nice and don't spam...OR ELSE! DUN DUN DUN! Want to see my previous signatures? From default to creative, these signatures will blow your mind! This is my first quiz. Theme? April Fools! ...parties. From Club Penguin! Login to my first "wiki virtual world"! It's still under construction, however. Register for the wiki virtual world! Request will be done in no time! Be a beta tester! hi Template:Waddle Adventure Hi, You're not supposed to change Template:Waddle Adventure. To make the game work, you have to include in an ordinary page like Water Dojo or The Party Starts Now. Before doing this, you have to restore Template:Waddle Adventure. 04:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) i can see you are an epf, agent wanna team up? Agent Pookie :As you like. 04:24, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:New Penguin Ello there. I attempted to put your penguin into other poses but none of them seemed to work out, sorry about that. The items your penguin has are also relatively new so there aren't many cut outs of them, or at all, meaning there's only so much I can do. If there's any other idea you have then just leave another message. Choco Late9 02:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE So you want the same penguin and pose as the very first one I did for you, only this time with a mountain, waterfall and plant background, correct? Just trying to understand. Choco Late9 02:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Background Can you teach me how to get that background? RE:RE Did you want your name anyway by the way? Choco Late9 22:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Final No problem. Here's the finished picture then. I couldn't add a palm tree or any kind of plant but I did include some fireworks like you wanted. Choco Late9 00:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Well if that's what you originally wanted then you should have said something earlier. Anyways, I'm not completely sure on how I would be able to even put a waterfall anywhere on a background like that. Choco Late 00:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Music Hi Bsyew, Usually when changing the ending of the file, it doesnt change the format of the file. You can visit this site to alo change the format in a short whilte. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Waddle Adventure Hi, To make the game work, you have to include in an ordinary page like Water Dojo or The Party Starts Now. 20:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat I really can't at the moment. I'm watching a movie with my cousins and I'm not paying much attention to the computer anyway. Choco Late9 17:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!!! Congratulations! on winning POTM and for becoming a "rollback"! (Sorry, I congratulated you late :( ) Thanks!- Mixer2301 Tropical island Can you give me the web address for that tropical island game, sinsce im a beta and can i be a mod? Hi Bysew, Unfortunately I can't run AutoWiki Browser on my computer (As a mac user). You can download AutoWiki Browser here (works on windows) Any help contact me, Regards Cap123 (Talk) 16:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi bysew please stop sending em messages Batreeqah (talk) 22:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ok Batreeqah (talk) 22:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:The chat bot message Hi Bsyew, I didn't know about CPChatBot- we can make him the chat bot, of course. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Info about me and chat. ;) Hey Commander Bsyew! Good to hear from ya! I don't go on chat, but thanks for the invite! :) If you still want to talk to me, I'd be more than glad to hear from you on my talk page! Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC)' Thank you SO much and more info. :) Hey Commander Bysew! Wow! Thank you. I'm flattered to hear that you like my custom penguins. You want tips? Sure thing. I use things from various places. Mainly just pictures from the Wiki, and Club Penguin Cut-outs.com. I went through a lot photo editing programs (4!) before I chose the ones I like. I use Paint.net (sometimes), GIMP (pretty frequently) and the one I really like... Adobe Photoshop! (I use Adobe Photoshop Elements 8.0). As for the reason(s) I won't go on chat, is, (please don't be insulted, a lot of people seem to really like chat), I'm heading into a chat where I hope that everyone is nice... but some may not be. (Don't worry! You're nice! :) ) Thanks again for the award, and I hope this answers your questions. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC)' One thing u can do. Tell me how to make bot. Autoeditior Attention Attention penguins, you have until October 24 2012 To unban me, or your little island, will suffer..... Quiz Dear Commander Bsyew, Will you please teach me how to make a quiz? I still have yet to find out. Your Friend, TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:25, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Bsyew, How can i help you in accomplishing the mission? Adding redirects to the beggining from wrong answears? Help in adding new questions? or perhaps something else? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) UP10K First step for island conquer installing hacking device... Auto I got your member code made. I just got the shipment and i came and you blocked me Ps. If you want it we need to talk ~~AutoEditior~~ Master Dubstep is mean Look! Master Dubstep Hi bsyew, Master Dubstep claims he was blocked for no reason, as he was away from chat when he was blocked. Can you confirm/ refute it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) BILLYBOBBETA!!!!! Chat Bannings Could I please be unbanned from chat? I know I accidentally swore, but it isn't fair to go up and BAN me. I as trying to say "sez" as in those Sonic Sez Youtube Poops on Youtube. So please unban me and be more fair next time. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 01:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You banned me infinite. Why can't you ban me until I'm 13? Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Leader of CP Parties! Talk 22:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC) hi this is a test of my new signature,thanks for making it RE:Bot idea. Hi Bsyew, I don't think it would be a good idea: as CPChatBot is controlled by Sactage, any further programming will require contacing him. I use Syster once a while for editing tasks, like fixing content, adding parameters to templates, replacing categories, etc., so the need to contact him will just cause a delay. But of course, you can always use AWD or Python to run your bot for other tasks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Music Templates How do you make music templates? Pywikibot Hi Bsyew, I think i got the prenciple. It's quite easier than i though it would be. i will contact you again later. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:New vote Hi Bsyew, I think you should first add the CSS for this to your user blog, and tell anyone could customize it using . If a large number of users fo this, i would consider adding it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Pengy I was blocked by Custard for COPPA ;( RE:Question Hi Bsyew, I can only respond in Chat, so please join when you can. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New command Hi Bsyew, Guess what? Sactage has come to chage earlier this day, and added a new command: !status. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) New Logo HI Bsyeew, Nice idea :) You can add it to a vote in either to the Vote Page or the Community Votes Forum. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Question about word Graphics Hey Commander Bsyew! Congratulations on your logo being picked! If I may, I have a question about your submission. How do you make the text look so cool? Thanks. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 00:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC)' Custard is sorry what he did to you! Custard Sig Hi Bsyew,I am really sorry about yesterday,if my aspergers kicks in like that again,please don't take it personally. over 40% user and Spammer Hey, remember on chat when i showed u that jedinoah guy? well lock his page the edit count says its 57. something %. and Epicmeme spammed on chat! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot_2012-10-23_at_9.20.20_PM.png and this Danny Dude! i didnt cuss! i was singing "hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock" and teh darn filter mistaked it! Emote Acutally, I changed my mind. I'll use my avatar. Your Picture Hello! I have completed the picture that I promised to make! It turned out a little weird on the letters, and I'm not sure that's exactly what you wanted, but hey, its better than nothing! -123kitten1 what happens if i go to your hall of fame Chatbot Hey Bsyew! What's up with the chat bot? I haven't seen it on in awhile, and I wondered what was going on. Thanks! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 01:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC)' RE:Possible Operation Blackout theme Hi Bsyew, I made the BG with columns and everything. I added to the Community corner a link to the submittions page. When you think there are enoguth nominations, you can create a forum for the vote :) ( ) 05:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Swear Some poor lonely sole cussed on chat, while I talked about nugget blasters (Don't ask) In other news, check out my new blog! Its a contest where you make funny pictures of the Director User blog:123kitten1/Kittens Contest UPDATE: Hes underaged (11) and swears a lot, and talks about bad things. Not to mention rudeness and spam. DEAD Chat The chat died. No, seriously. Everyone logged off in mid-sentence, and it happened all withen thee same 0.5 seconds...WEIRD!Then Amigodo told me an unpleasant word that starts with an "F"..